


Heard You Crying

by RainXKou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Angst, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainXKou/pseuds/RainXKou
Summary: Iwaizumi stood at a door, his ear pressed almost painfully against it. He listened to the sobs escaping the room, but was scared to do anything.Surely, it was okay for him to comfort the other? Even if he struggled with words, he still had to try.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Heard You Crying

The sun had long set under the horizon, leaving the night in the hands of the moon. The warm, bleeding colours faded away with their sun. It was a dark canvas now. No stars decorated this night, while the moon felt distant. Far more distant than the thousands of miles away it is. It watched over everyone, uncaringly. There was no comfort to be given.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, had hours of comforting ahead of him.

***

The raven-haired boy stood, leaning against a door. His ear pressed against it, almost painfully. He was listening to something - or rather, someone. Iwaizumi had no hope of hearing the sobs that escaped the room properly, but he was unsure if his presence would help in any way. He hesitated too much and he knew it.

Another set of louder, more choked sobs started to slip out from behind the door. He could hear the desperate gasps of air they tried to take and he knew all too well how sad they must be to struggle to breathe. It was agonising. Iwaizumi almost felt like his body was the one pleading for a proper breath of air. Like his eyes let tears escape after the only dam left to stop them broke. Like he was suffering alongside that very person he was listening to now.

He didn’t expect it, but his hand automatically reached up to wipe the growing tears out of his eyes. To his disappointment, it only cleared a path for new tears to slip out far quicker. More and more fell, soaking his sleeve. He gave in, letting them all fall.

“Please, go away, Iwa-chan,” a voice said. Iwaizumi immediately recognised the voice and almost stopped breathing.

“Oikawa, you’re crying. You cannot seriously tell me to leave,” the raven answered, his breath uneven. It was then that he decided to walk in. His hand reached for the handle, turning the cold and unwelcoming metal before pushing it forwards, revealing a curled up figure, laying on a bed. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed, his body stiffening up.

Surely, it was okay for him to try and comfort a friend. He wasn’t the best with words, but he and Oikawa always knew what the other was thinking before they even said it.

Closing the door behind him, Iwaizumi walked towards Oikawa. He laid a hand on the brunet’s shoulder and instantly felt the other back away from the touch. It wasn’t unusual. Truth be told, the raven saw it coming. “Hey…” he tried to speak but his mind went blank. Silence surrounded them for a while before Iwaizumi took a deep breath to continue. “It’s okay to cry.”

He looked up for a moment, remembering the times he saw Oikawa cry when they were children. More tears slipped out from his own eyes.

It was almost awkward for a while. “You’ve seen me cry too. Just… tell me what’s hurting you this much.” He gasped for air, the feeling of being choked quickly rising. “I’m- I’m here for you, okay?” His voice was breaking and he was scared that it wasn’t helping. He was supposed to comfort Oikawa. He was supposed to be strong for him now. Yet here he was, crying.

“Iwa…” The brunet started, lifting his head and wiping his face with his sleeves. He looked at Iwaizumi for only a second before falling forwards to hug him. His arms wrapped around the other’s waist as he cried into his chest.

Iwaizumi slowly put his hands on the brunet’s back, gently rubbing circles.

“It’s so- It’s damn hard. I can’t. I just can’t.” Oikawa started spilling words out, one by one, as if he had been holding them back for too long, which happened to truly be the case this time. “It hurts. I’m so tired. Of everything.”

He stopped for a moment, trying to breathe. He wiped his face with his sleeves again, soaking them with even more tears.

“Iwa-chan, I don’t know if all of you can depend on me anymore.” Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, their eyes meeting. Both of them saw the pain in the other’s eyes. “I- I practice so much. More than I should. But I still can’t get to where I need to be for all of you.”

Those words hurt Iwaizumi. He admired Oikawa’s determination to get better, but worried for his health whenever he knew the brunet practiced extra hours. For years now, he worried about Oikawa. When he collapsed after overworking himself, he blamed himself for not stopping him. If only Iwaizumi spoke up, Oikawa’s knee wouldn’t have been injured.

“Tobio picks things up so easily, it scares me. I could never hope to be as good as him, I’m so sorry-”

“Tooru, don’t you dare apologise,” Iwaizumi interrupted. He looked directly at Oikawa, his hands now holding tightly onto the other’s shoulders. “You have worked harder to improve than anyone I know. In years to come, that will still be true. Kageyama could never hope to measure up to you. Not now, not ever and not in any way.”

The change in Iwaizumi shook Oikawa. The raven didn’t hesitate at all with those words. Almost as if he practiced them to eventually put his heart and soul into saying them.

“You are the most amazing person I could ever hope to meet, Tooru. Don’t you dare belittle yourself because I won’t stand for lies.”

It hit Oikawa like a brick. He did work hard. Harder than Ushijima. Harder than Kageyama. Harder than anyone in any of the volleyball clubs. He knew his team like no one else. He could set to them like no one else. He could bring out the best in them like no other. Even Ushijima himself said so. Iwaizumi only needed to remind Oikawa of the fact.

Another wave of tears prepared to escape. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Iwa-chan,” The brunet said, his voice breaking and his eyes closing shut as he tightened his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! So, this was a very short one-shot about one of my favourite Haikyuu ships. I suck at getting the characters right, so I'm sorry for how OOC they both may seem - it can't be that bad, right?  
> If you've read up to here, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
